Chocolate Rush
by Kotohime Haku
Summary: The Shinigami Women Association decides to make chocolate on Valentine's Day to raise their budget. Will they succeed, or completely waste their money for poor chocolate?
1. Begin the Project

This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me! I wanted to do this kind story on Valentine's Day

since it seems kinda fun, making the guys go crazy over chocolate like most anime(laugh) I've been reading fanfictions

for a while, so I thought it might be fun to do one, so..yea..

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. This fanfiction is purely made up in my mind, no intentions on copying other fanfics.\

**Note: This chapter has been edited for any errors, mistakes, and improvement.**

* * *

"And so, the Shinigami Women Association will now commence the project to make Valentine chocolate for St. Valentine's Day!" Nanao pushed up her glasses in a dignified manner. "Any questions?"

Soifon raised her hand.

"Please go on, Soifon-taichou."

"What is Valentine's Day?"

Nanao's head fell to the table. Quickly, she rubbed her forehead and continued her usual serious manner. "In the World of Living, Valentine's Day is a day where human girls give chocolate to boys they love and confess. However, we, the Shinigami Women Association, will hand out giri chocolate, which is not for love, but simply out of sympathy, or friendship to the guys."

Soifon nodded her head, fully understand what is Valentine's Day.

"Oh, and we'll be selling those to raise our budget, so please make some super delicious that'll sell out!" Yachiru called out, as for she is the president of the Shinigami Women Association. "If we make lots and lots of money, we can build more secret bases around the Seireitei!"

"Indeed," Nanao agreed, nodding her head. "Are there anymore questions about this project?"

No one raised their hands.

"Alright then. Then, let the project begin!"

* * *

Short, I know…. But I promise that the next chapters will show the Association making their chocolates!


	2. Poisoned Chocolate

Although this is the second chapter, I thank **soularc** very much for pointing out the mistakes I have made in this story, and how OOC(out of character) they are. Although, I think I made Nemu pretty OOC in this chapter before I edited... ._.

**Note: This chapter has been completely edited.**

* * *

Nemu stared at the bar of chocolate sitting at the table. She knew that she needed to make some decent chocolate that could sell and raise their budget, but how? Chocolate that can poison people? Chocolate that can raise hormones? Chocolate that can damage your every organs? Chocolate that can suffocate you? Chocolate that can switch genders?

"Nemu!" yelled Kurotsuchi Mayuri, who happened to pass by. "What're you doing, you stupid child!"

"I'm currently making some chocolate for the Shinigami Women Association, Mayuri-sama," Nemu replied.

"Hmph, foolish child," Kurotsuchi scoffed. "If you have such time to make some chocolate, then make the chocolate worthwhile for someone to eat! Add some venomous snake poison in there or something so that person will never forget the taste of poison!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama," Nemu obeyed, bowing.

"Actually, we should add some tiny needles around the chocolate so they can bleed from their mouths!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed, throwing his arms in the arm. He was starting to get very excited. "And we should write death messages on it with red cream!"

"It's a great idea, Mayuri-sama," Nemu agreed as well, showing no emotions as always.

"Of course! And we should wrap it with red wrapping papers with the Twelfth Division's insignia on it, with bloody colors!"

"Of course, Mayuri-sama!"

"Now, let's get started Nemu! This'll be a good chance to try an experiment with chocolate! C'mon, Nemu, what's taking you so slow!"

"Right away, Mayuri-sama."

* * *

I'm not sure if this is any better than the previous one... I tried not to make it too OOC... Was the last chapter better? And I tried to not use the word 'perfect' since Kurotsuchi despises the word 'perfect'...


	3. Artistic Chocolate

**Note: This chapter has been edited for any errors, mistakes, and for improvement.  
**

* * *

"So what kind of chocolate do you want to make, Yachiru-chan?" Orihime asked, as she smiled at the pink hair child.

"I want to make a super sweet chocolate!" Kusajishi Yachiru enthusiastically replied, throwing her arms in the air.

Delighted, Orihime clapped her hands together. "That's a good idea! Did you know, Yachiru-chan? If you add candy to chocolate, it tastes really good!"

"Really? Then, then, can we add jelly beans?"

"Of course!"

"Then, then, how 'bout some cookies?"

"Of course!"

"Wai! Then let's get started, Jiggles! What should we do first?"

"First, you chop the chocolate bar into tiny pieces," Orihime took the knife. "Yachiru-chan, it's dangerous, so leave it to-" she froze like a statue when she saw Yachiru stabbing the chocolate randomly with the knife-the kind that you use to chop meat.

"Ya-Ya-Yachiru-chan!" Orihime exclaimed, panicking. "Do-Don't wave it around so violently! You'll injure yourself!"

"Don't worry, Jiggles!" Yachiru continued to stab the poor chocolate. She was starting to create dents on the board. "Cutting up chocolate is no big deal for me!"

Before Orihime knew it, the chocolate was now transformed into microscopic pieces. A sweat drop fell down her head.

Deciding to move on and forget what just happened, Orihime continued with her instructions. "Then, we'll put the diced chocolate into the pot. Yachiru-chan, this is very dangerous, so let me do it, ok?"

"Ok!"

Orihime sighed in relief.

After a while, Orihime stirred the chocolate until it was becoming paste-like. She hummed a cheerful tune as she stirred, with Yachiru watching.

"Ok!" Orihime said, stopping the song. "Let's add some candy to it! How about some cookie crumbs?"

"Sure! I'll go get it!" Yachiru jumped off the high chair and bounced to the cabinet. She randomly grabbed stuff that was inside: a bag of cookies, hard candy, marshmallow, a pack of gum, a bar of white chocolate, bag of chips, jelly beans, and artificial flavoring. She grinned, and satisfied with the bundle in her grasp. She bounced back to Orihime and dumped everything on the table.

"I brought it!"

"Thank you, Yachiru-chan! Then let's start!"

A few minutes later…

Yachiru randomly stuck jelly beans on the surface of the chocolate to each pieces.

"Yachiru-chan, you can't be so harsh. You need to stick the beans carefully on where the gum is so it'll stick."

"I know, Jiggles!" said the pink haired child. "This is called art! There are no limits to art!" Can this truly be called art? Even though the tiny pieces of chocolate were nicely shaped, but… you can vaguely see tiny crumbs of cookies and chips, and small strips of white chocolate, and jelly beans on top of it, with gum as glue to stick it on?

Can it?

* * *

Special thanks to **Richasa**, my very first reviewer! And yes, I think I will add the Shinigami Men Association to this fanfic!


	4. Spicy Chocolate

Matsumoto thought hard as she stared at the lump of melted chocolate in front of her. What type can sell? What type do boys like?

"Heya, Rangiku!"

"Eek!" Matsumoto jumped a little a she heard the familiar Kyoto dialect. "G-Gin! You surprised me!"

"Ah, sorry, Rangiku. I came here 'cuz I smell somethin' sweet. What'cha makin'?" Ichimaru asked, his permanent fox-like grin on.

"Oh, just making some chocolate to sell for the Association. Hey, what type of chocolate do guys like?"

Ichimaru stroked his chin, thinking carefully. "Hmm… Well, guys don't like sweet things. We like spicy or sour flavors."

Matsumoto's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Ya. If ya gonna make some sweet chocolate, then no one will buy it. Make it spicy, it'll sell that way."

"Oh, that's a great idea, Gin! That way, no one will get a nosebleed!"

"And how 'bout ya make the wrappings in 'cool' colors? Ya know, like blue or green? Boys can't stand girly colors."

"Gin, you're such a genius! I know. How about helping me make some chocolate?"

"Sure!" Ichimaru walked next to Matsumoto grabbing a white apron and slipped it on. Then his eyes caught pepper, chili powder, curry powder, and five-spice powder. Grinning even wider, he took all four of the bottle and just dumped everything in.

"Gin!" Matsumoto shrieked. "What're you doing!"

"No worry, Rangiku. Guys don' just like spicy stuff, we like super spicy stuff. If we add all of this, it'll become super popular!"

"Oh, I see now! Gin, you're such a genius!"

"Heheh! We should make 'em into shapes of zanpakutous. It'll be so popular!"

"Oh, Gin, you're a pure genius! How would've thought of making them into zanpakutou shapes?"

"Then let's get started!"

Making chocolates into zanpakutou shapes. Will that make the shinigami cannibal? Will they have end up with big, red fat lips?

* * *

I thought Ichimaru might be perfect for this type of chapter...


	5. More Artistic Chocolate

**Note: This chapter has been edited for errors, mistakes, and for improvement.  
**

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia is having some difficult situation. The chocolate melted greatly, it was all smooth and a nice dark brown color, but… what kind of shape should it be? She wanted, Chappy, but there aren't any mold for Chappy. Normal kinds aren't very interesting…

"Rukia."

Rukia flinched as when she heard that familiar, monotone voice. "N-Nii-sama! What're you doing here? You've never step a foot into a kitchen be-"

"Here, use this."

Curious, Rukia peeked her at brother's hand.

"N-Nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed, as the object in Byakuya's hand started to shine so brightly. "Th-This is!

"A mold with Chappy and the Seaweed Ambassador! Nii-sama, were did you get this?"

"I found some laying around over there," he eyed the top of the shelf, which Rukia followed.

"I see… Thank you so much, Nii-sama!"

Byakuya simply nodded, and walked away.

Rukia smiled determinedly and held up her fist. "All right! I'll make some chocolate with the mold Nii-sama gave me, and give some to him!"

Immediately, she poured the chocolate into each Chappy and Seaweed Ambassador face mold, ignoring the "little" spills on the counter. Then she put them in the fridge, spilling "some" on the floor.

A few minutes later…

"Ooh! It's come out nicely! Now, let's grab the coupler and decorate it.." Just as she said, she grabbed the filled coupler and began decorating each piece of chocolate. For the Chappy face, she drew on eyes and mouths and blushes on it, and for the Seaweed Ambassador, she added a headband, eyes, a nose, and a smile that's goes up to one side.

And so she repeated this for every piece.

"Phew!" Rukia sighed, as she wiped off her sweat. "That was some hard work! Now, let's wrap these up and then give it to the Shinigami Women Association…"

Smiling, Rukia tip-toed away, leaving the big mess of white frosting and dried chocolate all over the floor and counter.

* * *

Very special thanks to Risacha and Snowkid, who reviewed twice! I'm so happy~


	6. Drugged Chocolate

**Note: This chapter has been edited for any errors, mistakes, and for improvement.  
**

* * *

"Isane, how about a chocolate drink? A drink that can help you sleep with no problems at all." Unohana Retsu said with a smile.

"Ah, that's a great idea, Taichou!" Kotetsu Isane said as she clapped her hands together in delight. "That way, if there are any patients that won't sit still, we can always knock them out with that drink."

"Yes, of course."

And so, they walk into the kitchen…

"By the way, Taichou. How do you make a chocolate drink?" Isane asked, as she slipped on her apron.

"I have some instant chocolate powder over by the cabinet. I'll boil some water first, so would you mind getting it for me, Isane?" Unohana asked politely, smiling as usual.

"Oh, of course." Isane quickly walked to the cabinet and grabbed a box of instant chocolate drink. Then she quickly walked back with the same pace. "I brought it, Taichou."

"Thank you, Isane." Grabbing the box that her lieutenant handed to her, she rip opened the box and took out a small pack of chocolate powder inside, and ripped that as well, pouring the powder into a glass. Then she gingerly poured in hot, boiled water in it and stirred with a spoon. Then she took out a small, tiny bottle, with white powder inside, like sugar. She flip opened the cap with a light 'pop' and dabbed some of it in the hot chocolate.

"It's ready," Unohana smiled. "Isane, would you like to try some?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Isane took the cup and drank it dreamily. "Ahh... It's so good, Taichou..." Her eyes began to droop down, until she completely collapsed, sleeping.

"The drink sure does knock you out fast," Unohana commented. "I wouldn't like to heal someone who is likes to move and yell a lot."

* * *

Special thanks to Ebbie54! I don't plan on making any pairings(sorry about that ) since I thought of this fanfiction thinking of purely only humor in it... But I'll definitely add the Shinigami Men Association in it! And about the candy... ^^ I'll keep it a secret for now...


	7. Failed Chocolate

"Let's see.. The hot water should not exceed to no more than 60 degrees, and the chocolate is supposed to be cut up into small pieces."

Nanao nodded as she read throughout the recipe book. Making chocolate from scratch would be too much work and a waste of money, so Nanao decided to make the chocolate by reshaping it, just like everyone else.

Then she closed the book with a slight flap. She pushed back up her glasses so it does not slip anymore from reading.

First, she had to chop of some chocolate.

So she took the knife and chocolate and started to chop it into tiny pieces.

"Huh? That's weird," Nanao commented. "The chocolate is rather soft… Is it supposed to be soft?" Indeed, the chocolate was rather soft and moist looking. The pieces that she chopped, was rather like… crumbs?

Nanao shrugged. "I would not like to waste anymore of our budget, so I guess I'll have to stick with it. Now, let's go boil some water…"

She out a small pot underneath the sink and let water rush into the pot for a while, until it was halfway filled. Then she took it back to the stove and turned on the heat. Then she stuck a thermonetor into the pot until it read 60 degrees. Then Nanao put the bowl of her chopped chocolate pieces on top of the 60 degrees pot and stirred it with a rubber spatula.

A few minutes later, Nanao cocked her head to the side. It wasn't melting, but rather still cake-like crumbs.

"H-Huh? That's weird… Isn't it supposed to melt? Huh, where did that book go?" Nanao looked through the pots, cabinets, underneath towels, and through the drawers, but could not find the book.

"It couldn't have disappeared, right?"

As she poked her head underneath the table, her leg caught on something and slipped, causing Nanao's feet to have temporary numbness, and her chin hit the cold and hard floor.

Nanao slightly moaned in pain as she rubbed her feet. "Oww… What was that just now?" She rubbed her chin as well, as she held the object that made her slip. "Oh, I found it."

She flipped through the pages, scanning for the chocolate recipe. "Hmm… Melt the chocolate into it's a nice liquid… No, it's that it… Stir it.. No… Ah, found it: For anyone who buys chocolate, make sure it says 'Hershey' and not, 'Chocolate-flavored Brownies.'"

"…." Nanao sighed, as if ten tons of bricks fell on her head. "I guess I'll have to redo it… Huh? What's the burnt smell? Ahh!" Ise Nanao dashed to the pot, turned off the heat and stared into the pot. The brownie, hardened like charcoal, and smelled terribly burnt.

Nanao slapped her forehead. "Ugh… What am I doing to do?"

* * *

"President! I finally received the news!" A well built man said, with sunglasses on his eyes with the '69' on his cheek.

The President looked up. "Oh, Hisagi! Welcome back, how'd it go?"

"I've got the news, Iba-san! The Shinigami Women Association is making chocolate for St. Valentine's Day!"

"What!" Iba exclaimed. "We can't let them do that! C'mon, Hisagi! Go get Kira and 'em, we'll spoil the Shinigami Women Association's plans!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a while... I'm afraid my writing might've gotten a little sloppy... Sorry if Nanao seems a little so OOC-ish and sorry for any mistakes! ;


	8. Fancy Chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Oh, good morning, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori Momo called out, waving at her childhood friend.

The childhood friend stared icily at her. "Good morning, and it's not 'Hitsugaya-kun,' but 'Hitsugaya-taichou!'"

But Hinamori's smile never dropped. "I made some chocolate, would you like to try some?"

Hitsugaya Toushirou snorted. "I don't like sweets, ok?"

"But-"

"Oh, Hinamori!"

"Hello, Hinamori-san."

Hinamori glanced back at the two callers. "Kira-kun! Abarai-kun!"

Renji grinned and waved his hand. "Hey. Whatcha got there?" he pointed at the silver tray with a cloth over it in her hands.

"Oh, this? I made some chocolates for the Shinigami Women Association… Hey, would both of you try some? Hitsugaya-kun wouldn't eat it…"

"Huh?" Renji stared at Hitsugaya, who kept a strong poker face was always. A grin slowly stretched on his face.

"Oh, Hinamori! Kira and I would love to eat the chocolates! I'll finish it all if you want, since Hitsugaya-taichou can't handle sweets, since they're too sweet for him."

Kira panicked, noticing Renji's actions. But before he can even protest, it was already too late.

"Heck, a kid like him can't even handle sake!"

His patience line snapped.

"Fine," Hitsugaya muttered. Kira, Hinamori and Renji leaned in closer to hear what he said.

"Fine," he repeated in a loud tone. "I'll eat it, ok! Happy? I'll eat the damned chocolate!"

Renji grinned in victory. "Alright, then let's dig in!"

Hinamori smiled and took away the cloth, revealing glossy chocolates, with fancy designs.

"Here!" she said with a smile. "Try it!"

Nodding enthusiastically, Renji stretched a hand took a piece of the chocolate, followed by Kira and then Hitsugaya.

"Well then… Itadakimasu!"

Each and everyone of them popped the candy into their mouth. They chewed on it for a while. Then they frowned, and immediately covered their mouth.

It was too sweet, in Renji's opinion.

It has a strange, but strong smell to it, in Kira's opinion.

…It tasted like tofu, in Hitsugaya's opinion- fact. _He_ liked tofu.

But Hinamori never noticed they're pale faces, and continued to smile brightly like without a care in the world. "Well?" she asked innocently. "How is it?"

No one replied for a while.

"Err… It's… It's really good, Hinamori-san!" Kira exclaimed, kicking the silence away.

"Y-Yea! It's really good, Hinamori!" Renji added nervously scratching his head.

"….Yea… It's… ok I guess…" Hitsugaya muttered, staring at the ground.

"Really?" Hinamori brightened even more. She was so dazzling, that it was blinding them! "I heard that onions were really good for stamina, so I added onions to the chocolates!"

Kira gulped.

"I added low calorie sugar in it, but since I thought it wasn't sweet enough, I added at least five whole spoonfuls."

Renji gulped.

"And tofu are good for you, too, so I added powder tofu in it!"

Hitsugaya continued to stare at the ground, while the two lieutenants stared at him with a look of sympathy.

The Fifth Division's lieutenant glanced at the clock. "Oh, no! I have to go now! Hitsugaya-kun, Kira-kun and Abarai-kun, I'll see you later!"

And with that, she took off, leaving behind the empty silence.

"…U-Um, Hitsugaya-taichou.." Kira began nervously. "Err… About Hinamori-san-"

"I..," Hitsugaya interrupted, a look of both coldness and hollowness in his eyes. "I still have some paperwork to do…" And so he walked back into his office.

"…Abarai-kun," Kira said softly.

"Yea?"

"It's all your fault that it's really depressing."

"What?"

* * *

...This might be the longest chapter I ever written. For those of you are wondering why Hitsugaya is so upset with the chocolate, it's because tofu is Aizen's favorite food. Oh, and Hitsugaya is just acting stubborn on not eating chocolate, because he thinks its too childish, but he's pretty happy with Hinamori making chocolate, even if he doesn't show it. ^^ Hope you guys liked this chapter~

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter... Oh, and I want to make a Keroro Gunsou and Bleach crossover fanfiction as soon as I'm done with this story. ...Any opinions? Keroro Gunsou is just too darn hilarious. If you don't know it, or never watch it, I recommend you watching it!~


	9. Rejected Chocolated

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  


* * *

Midnight had already fallen. The moon was shining through the dark, making the night feel less eerie. All residents in the Seireitei have already gone to bed, with an exception of one female captain.

Light was glowing through the windows of the Second Division's barracks, and a shadow seems to be moving.

"Alright," the shadow whispered. "Now, all I have to do is give this to Yoruichi-sama, and I'm done!"

* * *

The next day…

Oomaeda's crunching was like falling rocks as he walked through the Second Division's halls. He ignored the, "Good morning, Oomaeda-fukutaichou!" calls.

"Sheesh," The lieutenant said out loud. "Taichou's at it again. 'Yoruichi-sama this, Yoruichi-sama that,' it's always about Yoruichi, and now she's pushing all the paperwork at me!" He angrily bit off his crackers and crunched rudely. Crumbs would shoot out as he talked.

"Besides, what's so great about Yoruichi, anyways? All she can do transform into a cat and do shunko, but she's really just a former captain that's kicked out of Soul Society right now!" A Second Division member winced as the crumbs spat on his face.

Oomaeda began to pick his nose. "I'm such a handsome man, and she doesn't't even consider me even better than that cat! Taichou sure does have some weird tastes."

"Oh?" a voice from behind said. "What do you mean Taichou has weird tastes?"

"Did you not hear," Oomaeda replied, oblivious of Soifon behind him, sending him a series of glares. "Taichou has weird tastes! She likes that Shihouin Yoruichi-"

It didn't take long for Oomaeda to notice. Sweat dripped from his face, as he nervously glanced behind his shoulder.

"H-Hey, Taichou." he said.

Hey, Oomaeda," Soifon replied. "Can you do me a favor?"

"O-Of course! What is it, Taichou?"

"Here, come closer."

But Oomaeda did not one bit trust her. Despite his opinion, he obeyed and came closer to his captain.

Before he knew it, Soifon kneed him straight in the stomach, followed by a dent on his face.

"My face!" Oomaeda shrieked. "My handsome face!"

Soifon simply 'hmphed' and walked away.

"Hmph, that stupid Oomaeda," Soifon muttered to herself. "Does he plan on ruining my day?"

* * *

Later that day, Soifon and Yoruichi were in front of Second Division's backyard.

"What is it, Soifon?" Yoruichi asked.

"U-Umm… Yo-Yoruichi-sama…" Soifon fidgeted with her fingers. "Th-The Shinigami Women Association made some chocolates as a project…" she swiped out a purple box that matched Yoruichi's hair. "W-Would you please try my mine?"

Soifon shut her eyes closed tightly. Her hands trembled as she continued to hold the box, but stopped when she felt the weight off her hands. She opened back her eyes and almost smiled. Her heart thumped as she watch Yoruichi open the box.

Yoruichi closed her eyes. She closed back the lid and said, "Thank you, Soifon. But since I'm a cat, I can't eat these."

Soifon almost froze. "W-Why?"

"Because…." Yoruichi's golden eyes narrowed. "These are chocolates in cat shapes. Do you want to make me cannibal?"

Waterfall tears fell down Soifon's eyes. "Y-Yoruichi-sama…"

* * *

This chapter is similar the Shinigami Illustration Picture Book when Soifon gave Yoruichi her chocolate.. ^^; I was wondering what was in that chocolate box, so... Yea... This chapter was made... Sorry for any mistakes...


	10. Dangerous Chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach  


* * *

"Move it, Sentarou!" Kiyone called out, as she pushed the male third seat. "I'm just making chocolate for the Shinigami Women Association!"

"Like I'm gonna believe that," Sentarou replied skeptically, as she pushed Kiyone as well. "I know that you're gonna give some to Ukitake-taichou later, and I won't let it happen!"

Kiyone pushed even harder. Sentarou was right in front of her, blocking the entrance of the Thirteenth Division's kitchen. "It's none of your business anyway, Sentarou! Now move it!"

"Oh, no, you don't!"

"Oh, yes, I will!"

"Nope! You are not entering this kitchen!"

"Sentarou, move it already! You're just jealous because you don't get to give chocolate to Taichou, because you're a guy!" Kiyone said cheekily, with a cocky grin on her face.

"No, I'm not jealous. Ukitake-taichou doesn't like sweets, so I'm helping him out, as I am Taichou's favorite third seat!"

"No, I'm Taichou's favorite third seat!"

"No, I am!"

Both of third seats glared at each other so hard that they were sending sparks at each other.

"I've known Ukitake-taichou much longer than you, you tomboy!"

"No, I knew Ukitake-taichou longer than you, you old man!"

"Who're you callin' an old man, you brat?"

"Heh, at least I'm young! Ahh, it must be hard on you, Sentarou," the female third seat said with a careless shrug and a cheeky grin. "Can you actually take on hollows mission like that?"

"Of course I can, you prissy boy!"

"Who's a prissy boy, you old fart!"

"You, you stupid old hag!"

"Idiotic hairy old beard!"

"Flat-chested tomboy!"

"That's sexual harassment! You dirty, perverted, idiotic, Ukitake-taichou's favorite wannabe-"

"Hey!" Ukitake piped in with a wide smile. "Are you talking about me?"

Kiyone and Sentarou winced at the familiar voice. Darn, they were arguing, and Ukitake saw all of it!

"H-Hey, Taichou," Kiyone said nervously. "Taichou, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Nope, it's a sunny day today, and I'm feeling pretty good today, so I thought I might have a walk around the yard." Ukitake stared at the sun with his fatherly smile. "By the way," he glanced at his two subordinates. "What're you two doing?"

Both of them stood perfectly straight next to each other in front of the entrance.

"N-No, I was just talking to Kiyone about how to cook! Right, Kiyone?" Sentarou said, with a sweaty smile as he glanced at Kiyone.

"That's right! Sentarou said that he wanted to know how to make some chocolate, so I'm teaching him some!"

"Right, right, that's how it is, Ukitake-taichou!"

"Ah, I see!" Ukitake exclaimed, pointing his finger up. "Then how about sharing them with the rest of the division? I'm sure they'll all love it, seeing how their superiors made it for them."

Kiyone nervously shifted her eyes from side to side. "Err… Yea! That's a good idea, Taichou!"

"Exactly! Now, now, Taichou, you should go back now, you wouldn't want to disturb us, right?" the male shinigami said, as he gently pushed Ukitake back to his office.

"Well, I guess so," Ukitake replied. "Well, see you later!" And with that, he left.

Sentarou and Kiyone stared at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"So…?" Kiyone began. "Should we make some chocolates?"

"…Go right ahead, for Taichou's sake," he replied with a shrug.

The next day, the entire Thirteenth Division was out their yard, eagerly waiting for their third seat's homemade chocolate. All of them had positive minds and liked those two superiors, so of course, they were excited.

Naïve.

When the chocolates were passed out to each and every one of them, the entire division had to push and shove just to get through they're ways to the bathroom. Of course, Ukitake had his personal toilet, so he didn't use all those efforts just to use his division's restroom.

He made sure to never let them cook, again.

* * *

Phew, that was a close one... I almost forgot about Kiyone...^^; Next chapter will be the end, and then I'll start on my Keroro Gunsou and Bleach corssover fanfic~


	11. The Results

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

"Alright, line it up, everyone! We'll pass out chocolates to everyone, so please form a line and wait, please!" Matsumoto shouted against the chatting of the entire body of male shinigami.

Today is February the 14th. Of course, as the tradition goes, girls give their chocolate to the boy they like, and confess! Certainly a paradise for guys!

But not for the Shinigami Women Association in the Seiteitei.

To raise their budget, the Shinigami Women Association decides to make obligation chocolate and hopes for a success.

* * *

"Yay!" Yachiru said cheerfully as she jumped up and down in her corner. "These are the chocolates I made with Jiggles! Take a look, baldy! There's chocolate and vanilla and bananas and…" she continued to rant on and on.

"Err…," Madarame Ikkaku mumbled as he scanned the treats in front of him. To him, they looked uh… rather… unique looking?

"Then, I'll have this one," he pointed to the safest looking chocolate that was neatly wrapped in red and white. Compared to the others, the one he chose seems rather safe.

"Thanks for your purchase!" Yachiru raised out her hand. "That'll be 200 yens!"

The skin-head dug in his pocket for 200 yens. After feeling the silhouette of the coin, he grinned and dumped it in his superior's tiny hands and went off his way.

* * *

Matsumoto grinned to herself. _This is going pretty well! _she thought with joy. _Oh, Shuuhei's coming! _"Shuuhei!"

Hisagi reacted to Matsumoto's call. He waved and then jogged to her. "Heya, Rangiku-san."

"Hey, Shuuhei! Wanna buy some chocolate from us? It's only 200 yen!"

"Umm… No, it's okay," Hisagi replied, resisting the urge to say yes.

"You sure?" Matsumoto said in a more kiddy tone.

"Uhh… Yea."

Then Matsumoto Rangiku resorted to puppy eyes. Battering her eyes and purposefully getting near Hisagi, she said, "Are you sure?" in the cutest tone she can.

"Uhh…" Hisagi started to bright red. "Sure.. Why not?"

Matsumoto silently grinned to herself in victory.

* * *

Somewhere in the shadows, the Shinigami Men Association spies at the crowd.

"Damn!" Iba whispered roughly. "At this rate, the damned Women Association will beat us!"

"Hey, don't worry, Iba-san," Oomaeda said, patting a hand on the president's shoulders. "I can always lend you money!" A glint was on his teeth.

"No!" Iba barked. "I'll do fair and square, like a man!"

Oomaeda shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Iba snorted as he watches the women sell their chocolate at a rapid pace. Damn, was he jealous! If only he was the one selling all those…

Iba's thoughts were interrupted as a familiar voice piped in.

"Heya, Iba-san!" said Hisagi.

"Oh, Hisagi! How's it goin'?" he asked. Then he eyed the small box in clenched tightly in his hands. "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Hisagi grinned and lifted it closer for Iba to see. "Rangiku-san gave it to me. I think it's Rangiku-san's homemade chocolate."

Iba's ears perked. "Rangiku-san's… Homemade chocolate?" His sunglasses gave a glint.

"Iba-san, if you go now you can still-" Before Hisagi knew it, an outline of his president was left, flashing in the air.

"…He's already gone," Oomaeda remarked, as Hisagi sweat dropped.

* * *

In the midst of the crowd, something pink swims through the crowd. The pink thing with a straw hat crawls and pushes until it reached to the front of the stand. Right in front of Ise Nanao's corner.

"Hi, my lovely, lovely Nanao-chan!" the pink-Kyouraku chirped with wide open arms. "I've come for the chocolate!~"

"Greetings, Taichou," Nanao replied, pushing up her glasses. "What kind, Taichou?"

"Umm…" Kyouraku scanned the pile of chocolate in front of him. "This one!" he picked up a heart shaped chocolate box tied with a white ribbon.

"Thank you. That'll be 200 yens."

"Here you go!" And with that, Kyouraku walked away happily with hearts flying around him.

* * *

"Ah, it's Ukitake-taichou!" Kiyone said happily. She waved frantically at him. "Ukitake-taichou!"

Catching her wave, Ukitake smiled warmly at his precious third seat. "Hey!"

"Good afternoon, Taichou," Kiyone greeted.

"Good afternoon, Kiyone," Ukitake replied. "Did you remake these chocolates?"

"Yea! It's absolutely perfect!"

"Is that so? Then I'll buy two packs!" _Maybe I should buy some for Hitsugaya-taichou, too!_ he thought.

Kiyone's eyes sparkled. "R-Really?"

To her, Ukitake was bright at well. "Yea!"

"Tha-Thank you very much, Taichou! That'll be 200 yen!"

Ukitake nodded and fished out 200 yens and dropped in Kiyone's hands, while she gave him the silver white box. "See you, Kiyone!"

"Yep, see you later, Taichou."

In the dark corner, Sentarou watches with fustration.

"Grr…" he bit his nails. "Damn that Kiyone, trying to buy Taichou with those cheap made chocolates… Just you wait!"

* * *

Later that day, the Shinigami Women Association were at their 'secret base' again.

Nanao smiled proudly in front of the entire members. "I'd like to thank everyone for their hard work for this project. It was a smash success, and we have earned quite a few," she pointed to the pile of money at the corner of the wall, in which the members 'ooohhed.'

"And, as a special celebration, we'll go to restaurant and celebrate."

"Yeeaaa!" The entire Shinigami Women Association cheered.

* * *

At the Tenth Division's office, Hitsugaya works as hard as ever, getting all his paperwork done.

"Damn that Matsumoto…" he grumbled to himself. "Slacking off again…"

That was then, when Ukitake popped up with a huge grin, "Heya, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"What do you want, Ukitake?" Hitsugaya asked, not moving an inch.

"I bought some chocolate for you!" he gently put the green box of chocolate on his desk.

But Hitsugaya paid no attention. "Ukitake, I don't like-"

"Haha! No need to thank me, Toushirou! Well, see you later!"

"Wait, Ukitake, I don't need this-" Before the prodigy even knew it, Ukitake was already gone.

He sighed and slumped in his chair. Then he eyed the box. It was a creamy purple wrapping, and it seemed fairly small.

He shifted his eyes to the right. No one was there. Then he shifted it to his left. No one was there as well. Then, he quickly snatched the box, ripped it open and then popped the chocolate into his mouth.

He coughed it back out.

* * *

The next day, Yamamoto called for a captains' meeting. He sent Hell Butterflies to every captain, but only to find Unohana and Soifon standing in their place.

"…Where did everyone go?" he asked.

Unohana's smile never faded. "Oh, they're all sleeping in the sickrooms, apparently, they are either suffering from diarrhea, stomaches, or food poisoning."

* * *

...The End.

I kinda slacked off on this..(please forgive me!) But then since it's the end of Chocolate Rush... I wanted to publish it as fast as possible... I apologize if this chapter has any mistakes, or confusing... Thank you for everyone who read this and reviewed... I appreciate it very much... Eight reviews? I'm reaally happy. That's the first time I've gotten so many reviews. Thank you very much, to everyone who at least took their time to read Chocolate Rush.

Thank you very much.


End file.
